Remotely controlled miniature vehicles are well known, and some have achieved a high degree of sophistication. For example, such vehicles can achieve very high speeds, and have suspension systems and knobby tires which allow them to drive outdoors on dirt or cinder tracks.
Vehicles of this type offer friendly competition between players. They also present an entertaining challenge to hand-eye coordination.